


Marking

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [19]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lambert (The Witcher), Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub Play, Golden shower, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Lambert (The Witcher), Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Lambert wants Jaskier to mark him a little differently than they did it this before.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: PWP [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you've read the tags and you're fine with them, before you continue.

Lambert was uncharacteristically quiet this morning. It wasn’t like he usually talked a lot, but one could be sure there would be a bunch of snarky comments about just about anything. Jaskier grew a little concerned, he was missing the mostly amusing snarkiness of the Witcher walking next to him.

“What’s going on, love. Something not right?” Jaskier asked with a glance to his right. Lambert didn’t answer, he just kept staring at the path in front of him. Jaskier could hear a low growl. Only because he knew the Witcher, he saw the little twitch in the fingers holding the reins of his horse. Something was going on, he wanted something but he didn’t want to ask for it.

“Come on, puppy, what do you want? I told you before, you need to use your words. I might say no, but I will never be angry with you for asking,” Jaskier reassured him. Lambert finally looked at him and Jaskier could see a little blush creeping up the Witcher’s face. He was embarrassed about whatever he was going to ask and wasn’t it just a sight. Now Jaskier wanted to know even more. He wanted to know what it was to make his Witcher so deliciously embarrassed.

“I want you to mark me,” Lambert sputtered out very fast. Jaskier was confused, this wasn’t an unusual request. He’d come on him a lot of times, making Lambert smell like him.

“Sure, it’s not like we haven’t done this before,” he said. “but not now, in the evening.” he promised with a smile and turned his gaze to the road again. Lambert stopped suddenly. “No?” Jaskier said, stopping as well.

“That’s not what I meant,” Lambert explained. Jaskier could swear his face had gotten redder. He stopped as well looking at him questioningly.

“So, what is it, you want?” he asked, now really interested.

“I want…” Lambert swallowed before continuing. “I want you to pee on me.” Jaskier’s eyes grew wide, this was not what he had expected and to be perfectly honest it was not something he had ever thought about before. His cock gave an interested twitch at the thought, he really liked the idea. Lambert seemed to interpret his lack of response as rejection, he turned and started to walk again.

“Forget it, it was a stupid idea, I shouldn’t have asked,” he said,sounding pretty beaten down. Jaskier hurried to keep up with him.

“Oh no, darling that was not what this was about, I promise. I just hadn’t expected you to ask for that. I can do that if you like,” he said, placing his hand on Lambert’s cheek.

“I would like that,” the Witcher answered quietly.

“Well,” Jaskier gently pressed their foreheads together. “I will be delighted to mark you this way, if you are a good boy?”

Lambert nodded. “Of course, I am,” Lambert assured him. 

“Good, I want you to pee yourself.” Lambert’s breath hitched, clearly aroused by the idea. The thought didn't leave Jaskier unbothered either, he was already half-hard. But, they needed to wait, probably two or three more hours before they could do this. “Not now, I seem to recall you only went before we went out and so have I. I want you to drink enough water and then I want you to pee into your trousers right here on the path. Can you do that?” Lambert nodded eagerly. Jaskier pressed himself against the Witcher, felt how hard he was and crashed their lips together in a hard kiss.

“Good puppy,” he said as he let go of him and started to walk again. Lambert opened a saddlebag and got his waterskin out.

Over the next two hours, he kept drinking a lot of water. Jaskier didn’t drink quite as much, but still more than usual. Lambert seemed to be getting a little tense by now, Jaskier realized. He deliberately didn’t say anything, just carried on walking.

“Jaskier,” Lambert suddenly said, stopping his walk.

“Yeah, what is it?” Jaskier asked innocently. 

Lambert’s tensed up face relaxed suddenly and a small moan came over his lips. Jaskier rushed forwards and pressed himself against Lambert’s side, his hand cupped the Witcher’s crotch. He could feel it, just a little wetness at first, but it quickly became more, drenching through Lambert’s trousers and running over his hand. Lambert’s eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. He had his head hung back.

Jaskier’s cock started to grow hard again, more quickly than before. It was now pressed against Lambert. He felt Lambert growing hard in his hand as well. Jaskier’s bladder was already pretty full. Normally, he would be going to relieve himself now but he could still hold it for a while. Hearing the hissing of the piss coming out made him want to let it flow as well, but he had to wait a little longer.

“You’re doing such a good job, puppy, doing exactly what I told you to do, aren’t you a good puppy?” Jaskier praised. Lambert let out a little whine. “I think I should take you right here at the side of the road. Where anyone who might pass us could see how good you are. Would you like that?”

“Yes please,” Lambert whined. Piss was still coming, running over Jaskier’s hand. Lambert’s trousers were thoroughly drenched now. The stream started to get weaker and finally stopped.

“Look at the mess, you’ve made, puppy, I think you should get out of these clothes, don’t you?” Jaskier suggested and stepped back. Lambert nodded and started to take off his clothes. He threw them onto the saddle while Jaskier watched him from the side of the road. He tied the horses to a nearby tree so they wouldn’t have to worry about them. Despite what he had said the chance of someone coming by was extremely slim. He opened his saddlebag and got out the vile containing their oil. Lambert had joined him on the grass next to the road. It seemed to be thick and soft, which was good.

“On all fours,” Jaskier commanded and Lambert dropped down, holding himself up with his arms. Jaskier kneeled down between Lambert’s legs and pushed them a little further apart. He coated his fingers in the oil and started to gently tease the hole before him. The reaction he got made him grin, Lambert’s hole had started to twitch. Jaskier could hear a small moan as Lambert tried to push back onto the finger.

“Don’t move,” Jaskier ordered. “You want to be a good puppy, right?”

“Yes, will be good. Please take me,” Lambert begged.

“Mhh,” Jaskier replied, pressing against the hole and pulling back again. “You want me to hurry up?” he asked.

“Please,” Lambert whined. He was shaking under Jaskier, clearly desperate. Without warning, he pushed in two fingers and felt Lambert immediately clench around them. The Witcher threw back his head with a loud moan. He was always so tight, Jaskier couldn’t wait to feel him clenching around his cock. He crooked his fingers and brushed against that little bundle of nerves that made Lambert’s whole body twitch immediately. The growl he let out made Jaskier shudder. He pushed in a third finger but then stilled his hand.

“You can move now, come on fuck yourself on my fingers. Show me how desperate you are for my cock,” he ordered and Lambert immediately obeyed, rocking back taking Jaskier’s fingers as deep as possible before moving forward again. He set a hard and fast pace.

“Please Jaskier, I want to feel your cock, want it in me,” he begged. Jaskier loved when Lambert begged for his cock. He pulled his fingers back, opened his trousers and pressed the length of his cock between Lambert’s cheeks.

“This cock?” he asked with a cheeky grin.

“Gods yes please, need it in me, please.”

How could he say no to that? He poured more oil over his cock and gave himself a couple of strokes to spread the oil around. He lined his cock up and thrust in, the tight, hot hole closed around him. He needed a moment to steady himself. 

Lambert hissed out a “Yes,” when Jaskier was completely inside him. Jaskier grabbed a handful of Lambert’s hair and pulled his head back. Skin slapped against skin as Jaskier set a fast and hard pace, quickly nearing his orgasm already. The rapid movement made his bladder feel much fuller than before and he felt himself leaking a little when his concentration shifted.

“You can touch yourself,” he said, panting and Lambert immediately took hold of his own dick, stroking it hard. Jaskier pulled out and gave himself a couple more hard strokes before his cum splattered over Lambert’s back. The pressure on his bladder was becoming uncomfortable.

“You’ve been very good for me. You deserve a reward, good puppies get what they ask for,” Jaskier said and finally he let go, letting the piss leak all over Lambert’s back. The Witcher’s moans got louder and he came as well just before collapsing on the ground. Jaskier was still pissing, completely showering him in it. Until only a few last drops were coming out. He shook them off and put his cock back into his trousers. Then he gently pulled Lambert up.

“Are you alright?” he asked, carefully, a little scared it might have been too much. But Lambert’s eyes were glowing and he had a small smile on his face. Jaskier smiled back. Let me find something to clean you off a little,” he said, kissed him and got up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when I upload more, support me or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
